Bloodlust
by Tamzin W
Summary: Seven and B'Elanna story, features Bloodlust, Turbolifts, Holodecks, and a whole lot more... Re-edited! Hopefully any grammar issues are now resolved :-


Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the storyline the rest I borrowed from Paramount (I will put them back where I found them). This story contains a relationship between two adult consenting women. If this offends, is illegal in your country or you are under 18 then it isn't for you.

B'Elanna Torres stood at her engineering console growling almost sub-vocally, sweat pouring off her, but she refused to acknowledge it. She felt exactly like she had seven years before when Ensign Vorik had set off her Klingon Blood Fever during his Pon Farr. She'd already tried satisfying this fire by jumping Tom but it hadn't worked. Probably because he wasn't the focus of her Klingon desires. Or else because the damn human couldn't keep up. Nevertheless, she continued working, forcing her mind on other things. Things that didn't involve a certain ex drone. B'Elanna jumped bodily and turned around as Seven of Nine stood next to her with that serene, smug look on her face. She could smell that heady mix of musk and metal that was uniquely Seven. So beautiful and yet so god damned annoying. Kahless how she wanted to ram her head through that console.. Or possibly against it. Her mind told her in sharp contrasting images what she really wanted to do. She wanted the feel of that alabaster skin against hers. She wanted to take her drone and be taken in return by the former Borg. She wanted.. Seven. Shaking her head she tried to focus on Seven's face rather than her chest she knew the former Borg was saying something but she couldn't hear for the blood rushing round in her head.

"Lieutenant. I am up here" Seven sighed. But when she still could not attract the half Klingon's attention she bent her knees to make eye contact raising her ocular implant

"What?" B'Elanna snapped annoyed

"I have come as ordered by Captain Janeway to assist in recalibrating the sensors... are you functioning adequately B'Elanna?" Seven asked dropping all pretenses, somehow she sensed now was not the time for sparring with the Lieutenant. She watched as the petite Klingon warrior moved in a slow circle around her. B'Elanna's facial expression looked to Seven like the Lieutenant was about to attack her but she felt somehow safe. She eyed the older woman feeling a burning in her chest as she realized she'd forgotten to breathe.

B'Elanna was immediately distracted by the small gasp the young woman had made on remembering to breathe. Sniffing the air she detected the distinct scent of Seven's arousal and felt a jolt of fire travel directly to her center "Hmmm? Ohhh I'm feeling fantastic Seven." B'Elanna breathed narrowing the gap between them. B'Elanna noticed with feral pleasure that the Borg didn't run from a blood fevered Klingon like Tom had. It thrilled her to know that she had not yet scared the blond. It thrilled her even more to know the young woman was just as turned on as she was "How are _you_ feeling...?" she purred into Seven's ear before letting out a feral growl and biting the young woman's cheek drawing blood to the surface of the pale skin.

Due to her experience with Tom and many others who had been terrified by this animal like Klingon side, she was not expecting the response she got from the blond woman. Seven growled in a way any Klingon would find arousing and bit B'Elanna's cheek savagely before whispering 'Play nice Lieutenant' in a husky breathy tone that sounded nothing like her usual Borg superior voice. B'Elanna now lost in her blood fever, dragged the willing woman into her office and threw her on the table, where she proceeded to rip the bio suit from the blond beauty. '_Oh Kahless I knew there was a woman underneath the Borg. My beautiful Seven you dishonor yourself hiding away. My third heart. I have to claim you now_' B'Elanna thought to herself, while from her lips drew the words "Kahless! Seven I love you!"

Sitting bolt upright in bed panting, B'Elanna shook her head vigorously "No no no no no no no anyone but her!" Why the hell was she having wet dreams about Seven? OK so she'd had them before but the woman got on her last nerves. Always sneaking up on her and waltzing around HER engineering department like she owned the place and now.. Now the damn drone had the audacity to sneak into her dreams. B'Elanna got up grumbling about damn drones. Growing more and more irritated that her subconscious was loudly protesting that Klingon's are always aggressive with prospective mates. She had spent a year keeping Tom at bay, and rightly so too, as she had turned out to be right about him all along. All Tom Paris had wanted was rough sex. But her subconscious would not let the matter drop. Seven wouldn't be like that her mind protested, she's your compliment, as calm and cool as you are fiery, you know full well she is your ideal mate your third heart.

Throwing the towel she had just used to dry her face at her reflection, B'Elanna shouted at herself in the mirror "No! I will not let that damn P'TaQ Borg in!" she growled out. Resolving herself to ignore her Klingon libido she got dressed and headed for sickbay. The Doctor had helped Vorik's Pon Farr perhaps he could give her something to get rid of the blood fever. It wasn't as if she could take it out on Tom anymore, like she had done the occasional times she'd dreamed of Seven before. Whenever she and the former drone had come to blows in a particularly aggressive way, B'Elanna experienced dreams of ravaging the woman in her blood fever. Her mind wandered to those times with her former lover, they were the best sex she and Tom had experienced other than when the aliens had messed with their brains. Tom and her had split up three weeks ago when she walked in on him and Jennifer Delaney in a very compromising position on the Holodeck. She had gotten off shift early and had planned to surprise him, but as it turned out it was B'Elanna who got the surprise. The Captain was understanding as always, fast tracking the divorce and separating their quarters immediately, she even turned a blind eye when B'Elanna had lost control and punched Tom out in the mess hall. Arriving at sickbay she took a deep breath, if there was one person who irritated her more than Seven or perhaps that damn overexcited puppy-like Neelix, it was the Doctor. Walking in she gave a fake smile as he materialized.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency. Ahh B'Elanna to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hi Doc. It's kinda personal... I'm not really sure what's going on..But I think it might be.."

"Pon Farr... Ensign Vorik came to me for treatment last week so I have been expecting you. Although his attempt to mate with you was unsuccessful. I suspected. Rightly so too. That the mind meld he initiated may end up with your blood fever following a seven year cycle to coincide with his Pon Farr. And, you will be pleased to know, I have prepared for this very eventuality" he said smugly as he busied round preparing a hypospray which he put to B'Elanna's neck and administered "There you go. That should help. If you get any more symptoms please come back to me"

"That's it? Were done?" B'Elanna asked unbelieving but not totally doubtful as she felt her head clearing and the temperature in sickbay becoming less humid.

"Yes lieutenant we're done here. As I said any more symptoms come back other than that you're clear for duty" He replied without even looking up.

"I.. er.. OK" B'Elanna turned and began to walk out of sickbay when Seven of Nine walked in.

"Lieutenant" Seven nodded in B'Elanna's direction.

"Seven" B'Elanna nodded back. Trying to focus on not staring at the blond's ample chest, she felt the temperature in sickbay go back up. Only remembering a second later that she was leaving, B'Elanna made her way to the mess hall to grab a coffee before starting her shift. What she didn't see was the raised eyebrow as she flustered by the door before leaving.

Seven was beginning to wonder how much longer they were going to dance around each other. She had been aware that she had feelings for the fiery half Klingon for sometime and she strongly suspected that the Lieutenant returned her feelings. But her principles had stopped her at first, because B'Elanna was in a relationship with Tom Paris. Despite knowing he was unworthy she did not reveal her feelings to the Klingon woman. B'Elanna was intelligent and Seven was confident that the engineer would work out that he was not a worthwhile mate and terminate the relationship in due course. And B'Elanna had ended it, three weeks ago on finding Tom's infidelity. At first she had not said anything because she felt it too soon. Then the excuse became that she did not know how to pursue the matter tactfully because of her inexperience in romantic matters. In truth, Seven feared the woman's rejection. B'Elanna did after all protest quite loudly and frequently that she hated the former Borg and would like nothing more than to put her out of an airlock. Somehow Seven got the impression that it wasn't true though. She felt an affinity with B'Elanna and a growing affection. She enjoyed watching her in engineering and was amazed at how her normally sharp Klingon hearing never heard her approach, even though Seven had made no attempt to be quiet. Just like her heightened Borg senses never detected the fiery engineer. But still, the thought of rejection pained the former drone so much, that she could not risk the actuality of rejection or she would die. She was sure of it.

"Earth to Seven" the Doctors voice broke through her haze "Are you alright Seven?" he asked looking at the door at which she was staring

"I am functioning within acceptable parameters thank you Doctor" The young woman stated staring forward hands clasped behind her back in a military at ease stance.

'_She may as well have stood there shouting sir! yes sir!_' thought the Doctor to himself "You don't need to be defensive with me Seven. I thought you and B'Elanna had called a truce?" He said showing how much he knew the real Seven.

Sighing and slouching her shoulders the young woman gave him a lopsided smile "We have. I just (sigh) I just wonder if she ever see's anything but the Borg" Sighing she added sulkily "She's rather dumb for someone so intelligent, she gets upset when people only see her as an aggressive Klingon. How is that fair?" she ended with a full on pout and stamped her foot for good measure.

"Maybe Seven. That's because you only let her see what she thinks of as the Borg. She'd soon change her mind if she saw you pouting like that I'm sure" the Doctor advised with a wry smile. It never failed to make him smile on seeing the contrast from the Borg persona Seven presented in public to the private one she displayed around her most trusted friends. Janeway often commented how much Seven reminded her of a teenager recently even citing that the young woman had shrugged and said 'whatever' in response to a few of Janeway's ideas last week.

"I am not pouting!" the young woman drew herself up to her full imposing height "I must get to my duty shift in astrometrics otherwise I will be late" and with that she turned and marched out of sickbay muttering "I do not pout"

"Ahh young love" the Doctor mused to himself also making a mental note to be prepared for broken bones and a few lacerations because those two surely couldn't pretend any longer, they were practically drooling at each other. If only Seven would learn to trust that others aboard would enjoy seeing the real Seven underneath the Borg armor as much as he and the Captain did.

B'Elanna found herself getting very distracted during her shift and she wondered if the doctor really had sorted the problem. She decided to run a Batleth simulation after her shift in hopes of purging the blood fever running through her. Walking into her office caused flashbacks to her dream. Images of ravaging the young woman over her desk and the words she had spoken kept intruding on her thoughts as she tried to compile the necessary engineering reports for the day. Giving up when she found herself staring at the desk rather than working, for the tenth time in a row, she walked out of her office and to the console she needed to repair. Sighing, B'Elanna plonked herself in front of it and began to remove the access panel, crawling underneath to make the necessary repairs. As she worked B'Elanna found her mind once again on the young drone. Seven wouldn't be interested in her. They were so different. She wouldn't want a relationship with a temperamental Klingon hybrid would she. So there really was no point in allowing these fantasies to continue. But, try as she might to stop thinking about Seven, B'Elanna found herself not only thinking of the young woman in various compromising positions. She also found herself wondering what the young woman was like personally. Was she anything like she'd been in B'Elanna's dreams? Relaxed, Human... Sexy. She snorted to herself. You'd need a personality to have a personal side and that damn drone was so cold you could freeze a Targ on her chest! '_Always with the chest, Lanna why!_' She mentally scolded herself, unwillingly picturing Seven's ample breasts once more. She got herself so distracted that when she was tightening the power couplings she slipped causing the hyperspanner to cut deeply into her palm.

"Damn it!" She hissed coming out from under the console to see a pair of slender legs. Eyes traveling up, she took in Seven's body, hesitating on the very chest she'd been thinking about, before landing on the young woman's face which was filled with concern and emotion.

"Lieutenant you are damaged" she stated in her usual cold tone and rather than waiting for B'Elanna to stand up Seven crouched down next to her taking her injured hand in her own to examine it.

Seven's heart was hammering, she'd reacted on instinct grabbing B'Elanna's hand but she hadn't thought it through. She was near enough to be able to smell the engineer's scent and it was making her dizzy with desire. Her heart constricted at the thought that they might never even be friends, let alone more, and she made a snap decision. 'Drop the act Seven' she thought as she cleared her throat and said "It does not look too bad. Do you have a dermal regenerator in your medkit and where is it?" looking around engineering for the green box containing first aid supplies.

"Huh?" B'Elanna was stunned at the sudden change in Seven and she briefly wondered if she was dreaming again "Ok... Who are you and what have you done with Seven?" B'Elanna joked "And the medkit is in my office" she added flushing slightly as another naked image of Seven over her desk hit her mind.

Seven looked into her eyes and smiled in a lopsided way that caused B'Elanna's hearts to skip a beat as she noticed the dimples the smile produced on the young woman's cheeks. "The Doctor suggested I behave more like I do in private with himself and the Captain. On consulting with Ensign Wildman who agreed, I decided that it would be prudent to follow their advice. They seem to believe others aboard Voyager will like me more if I'm not behaving in a military manner... Apparently, because they don't know me they see those mannerisms as Borg" she replied as she guided B'Elanna into her office and sat her down. Retrieving the medkit she began to treat B'Elanna's wound

"Military...? Ohhh shit Seven I didn't think.. You're a Starfleet brat aren't you?" Looking at the young woman who merely shrugged in a yeah yeah most people don't think way she added "Kahless.. I'm so sorry Seven, I've been an ass haven't I?" Suddenly a lot of Seven's behaviors made sense in a very human way. She hid her emotions because they were weak. Annika Hansen had known that because she was expected to cope, without making a fuss, with events people 4 times her age would have had trouble dealing with. She was forced to be independent, looking after her own needs far too young. She had a desperate need to please people while feeling she never quite lived up to perfection. Her mannerisms and stances were more military than Borg. This woman was a warrior, she had passion and fire she just hid it for fear it would result in the loss of those she cared for. She also knew why she's chosen not to be called Annika, because that time in her life was more painful than being with the Borg. The Borg did not have a choice, just as she hadn't when she was a drone, they did as they were told. But her parents... Her parents, the people who should have protected her, didn't keep her safe. Willingly took her into danger. Kicking herself internally B'Elanna fought back tears that threatened to spill on behalf of this terribly abused young woman. She knew she had to do a lot to make up for her dishonor to her.

Seven appeared to regard B'Elanna as she lost herself in thought. It was only when she had returned to the room that she spoke in answer to B'Elanna "No you haven't been an ass. You've been a Klingon" and just as B'Elanna was about to launch into a tirade against the woman thinking she was being insulted, she caught the glint in the young woman's eye that told her she had just had her leg pulled.

"You know I think I like a more relaxed you" B'Elanna said as she regarded Seven's face, forcing down an urge to bite the woman's cheek like she'd done in her dream. '_Damn this woman just as I've come up with excuses not to pursue her she surprises me with a new depth to her personality_' the Chief Engineer thought to herself. But somehow was left with a triumphant feeling as if she already knew what lay beneath Seven's Borg armor and finally she'd dropped the act "Although I will still tell you when you're being cheeky" she added not wanting to completely lose their former dynamic but not knowing why.

"I expect nothing less Lieutenant" Seven grinned at her, "There all done. Perhaps we should go back outside and have a fight or your crew will wonder why we are getting along" she joked, although there was a hint of seriousness in her voice, leaving B'Elanna wondering if Seven also secretly liked their spats.

Laughing B'Elanna rose from her seat "I guess you're right Popsicle. What are you here for anyway? You best not be thinking of messing with my deflector dish"

"Hmmm Perhaps I shall mess with and the warp core too.. perhaps I will _tinker_ with the impulse drive too" Seven teased "After all I am the better engineer"

Stopping halfway across the floor of engineering and planting her hands firmly on her hips, B'Elanna gave Seven a look of mock outrage "Oh no you don't, not gonna happen, nuh uh" she shook her head carrying on the mock protest causing an endearing giggle to escape the blond's lips "And I will have you know that I am the better engineer... I am chief after all.. so no assimilating MY department" she waggled a finger in front of the young woman's face.

"Ok ok I will try to keep my nanoprobes under control" Seven said raising her hands in mock defense "I actually only came to give you a report on the sensor array, I thought I'd best run the repairs past you before I do them. I did not want another lecture on protocol from the Captain" Seven smiled warmly as she said the last, she was aware that B'Elanna herself had had her fair share of such lectures.

B'Elanna took the PADD from Seven's hand "If I didn't know better I'd say you were ill Popsicle, being nice, smiling, acknowledging my seniority... amazing" she gave Seven an approving look.

"Actually as I am not Starfleet personnel you have no seniority over me, I'm being nice" Seven shot back fully willing for the sparring match to get to the heated level it usually did especially now she felt secure that it would no longer turn personal.

"Ohho! Just being nice are we? So I suppose you'll decide to run rampant and annoy me at a later point?" B'Elanna was enjoying the mock argument. It suddenly became clear that all their previous arguments weren't as serious as the two women had been led to believe. Each of them actually enjoyed the dynamic. B'Elanna loved that here was someone who wasn't scared of her and so would tell her the truth no matter what. Rejoicing internally at their new found friendship she burst into appreciative peels of laughter when Seven totally deadpan replied.

"I do not run rampant Lieutenant. I simply do not inform you of what I'm doing because I find it amusing to.. Wind you up" and with that she poked her tongue out at the engineer and turned to leave.

"Seven?" the former drone stopped and turned around, raising her ocular implant in silent question. "Uh.. Would you maybe like to run a Batleth simulation with me later?" B'Elanna held her breath, was this too soon? She didn't want to rush Seven but she felt a sudden urge to spend more time with the young woman who had so thoroughly surprised her. She tried to ignore the part of her mind that suggested it might give her incentive to work herself harder if Seven was there.

"I would like that" Seven smiled "What time and where would you like to meet?"

"Um... 2000 hours holodeck one?" B'Elanna felt her hearts hammering, had she just asked Seven on a date? Had Seven just accepted a date?

"I will see you there, let me know about the repairs" and with a full on, dimple cheeked, smile that left B'Elanna almost swooning, she left to continue her astrometrics shift.

By the end of Alpha shift the whole ship was gossiping. Seven's sudden development of a personality was much cause for chit chat, several people had seen her smiling and laughing, and she'd even had a tantrum of sorts at Sam Wildman pouting and stamping her foot when the older woman was not working as efficiently as she would have liked. Sam's response was that the only difference in Seven was that she'd brought her private personality more to the forefront. That it was not unusual for her to see the young woman exhibiting so much emotion. And, if asked, then she was sure the Doctor, Captain Janeway, Neelix, Tuvok and Naomi would all agree. There was also a large amount of speculation as to why B'Elanna was in such a good mood. The Klingon engineer hadn't once yelled at anyone or lost her temper since having her hand repaired by the former drone. Speculation was that Seven's new easygoing attitude had affected the fiery engineer and tempered her Klingon side. Many of the crew were now secretly hoping the two would get together as they were a good compliment for each other. If only they could see that themselves. By the end of the day there were several pools going as to how long it would take for the engineer and the astrometrics officer to come to their senses and begin a relationship, therefore saving the entire crew both their mood swings.

As B'Elanna left engineering and rounded the corner to the turbolift she found Seven sprawled on the floor by the lift's access panel. She was laid on her stomach humming and smirking to herself. "Hey Seven. Whatcha doin?" B'Elanna asked as she knelt to look inside the panel. Noting that nothing was wrong and she had merely removed the gel pack, she looked quizzically at Seven. "There's nothing wrong with this. Do you realize you've stopped the lift working for no reason?" she asked.

Rolling her eyes at B'Elanna Seven smiled "I have reason Lieutenant. Ensign Harry Kim and Ensign T'Pal are currently within the turbolift. Harry has been dancing around telling her how he feels as has she. So I thought I would give him the incentive. There is your reason Lieutenant"

"Resisting the Borg enhanced cupid is futile eh?" B'Elanna joked "How about cutting off comm's while your there or else they'll end up beaming out. Starfleet is little like a frightened bunny when it comes to women and WILL find a way to escape her" she added grabbing a hyperspanner and cutting off all communication within the turbolift. She decided to create a distortion feed that would prevent beam outs as an after thought. Smirking, B'Elanna nodded to Seven.

"I hadn't thought of that" Seven grinned "It appears that your earlier statement was erroneous" she quipped

"Oh... how so?" B'Elanna played along

"You said resisting my efforts to play cupid were futile. However I did not take all factors into account. You were able to complete the 'trapping' of our targets. Therefore the correct statement would be. Resisting our combined skills is futile" Seven pointed out, causing B'Elanna to smirk at her.

"Yeah we do make a good team" she smiled affectionately at the young woman causing her to blush "So how long do you think they need?" B'Elanna asked reclining next to Seven on the floor.

"Approximately an hour I'd say" Seven replied "Lieutenant I'd appreciate it if you didn't let the Captain know I have done this. She dislikes it more than you do like it when I 'tinker' with the ship's systems." Seven asked with an anxious look on her face.

''Why would I tell the Captain? I helped you'' B'Elanna laughed at the relief on Seven's face ''Plus it isn't honorable to tittle tattle''

''Captain Janeway to Lieutenant Torres'' B'Elanna looked at her comm badge before tapping it to respond, winking at Seven to reassure her she wouldn't be in trouble

''Torres here. How can I help you Captain?''

''We are getting reports that turbolift 4 has stopped working, comms have gone down and for some reason we can't beam in or out. Would you take a look before breaking for the day?'' the Captain's disembodied voice commanded through B'Elanna's badge.

''I'm already here Captain. It appears the eps conduits have shorted. I'll need to do a full sensor realignment due to the unexpected spatial distortion which is blocking comms and transporters. The bio-neural gel pack needs replacing, and there is a bit of circuitry damage that requires a spacial manifold separations ...'' B'Elanna babbled in techie speak, knowing full well it made absolutely no sense. She also knew that the Captain didn't know that. It would give Katherine a headache trying to work out what she was talking about, and she would close the conversation as quickly as possible.

''Good good Lieutenant, how long will it take?'' Janeway cut her off, the tension headache that was undoubtedly forming clear in her clipped manner.

''About an hour I'd say'' B'Elanna smirked at Seven who had both hands over her mouth and was visibly shaking with held back laughter.

''Ok carry on. Try to hurry there are two crew members trapped in there. Janeway out'' When the two women heard the comm link beep off, they broke into peals of raucous laughter before Seven lightly scolded B'Elanna.

''None of what you said made any sense. You know full well that would give her a headache. That amounts to insubordination Lieutenant'' She smiled warmly at the engineer sprawled next to her on the corridor floor. B'Elanna had surprised her, of all the crew who didn't know her, she was the one most willing to accept that this was the real Seven of Nine. B'Elanna wasn't at all suspicious. Maybe I've been wrong, maybe she doesn't hate me. With that in mind she asked ''Lieutenant what is it about me before that made you so...irritable?''

''hmm?'' B'Elanna had gotten lost looking at the younger woman next to her. She had really enjoyed Seven's company today. In fact she'd enjoyed spending time with her more than she had anyone. She was looking forward to spending more time with her. The woman she sensed was under that emotional control had turned out to be more than she could have ever imagined Seven was passionate, intelligent, kind and mischievous. All with an edge of danger that B'Elanna sensed lay just under the amiable woman's surface. She considered the question ''Honestly? I knew somehow that this was underneath. I just wanted you to drop the ice queen act and be real. Be yourself. You dishonor yourself by hiding the wonderful person you are Seven'' B'Elanna sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Seven thought for a moment that her heart had stopped beating before realizing that she'd become aware of nothing but B'Elanna. That's what irritated her about the fiery half Klingon. She loved the Klingon side of her and didn't understand why she persisted in hiding it ''Why are you so scared of letting your Klingon side out? Surely you dishonor yourself too?''

Looking at Seven warmly B'Elanna sighed ''Because people who see it don't like it. Because I can cope with being rejected as a Human. I can't lose anyone else because I can't control my emotions so I deny them... I know. That's why I can see you doing it'' she smiled and gazed into Seven's beautiful blue eyes.

Silence settled comfortably as the two women considered each other it seemed to Seven that the Captain, Sam and the Doctor had been right. Being herself people did like her. By trying too hard to be perfect she just annoyed everyone. It was B'Elanna who broke the silence however ''Seven?... Can you really assimilate people?''

''Can you really snap a human collarbone with one punch?'' Seven asked in response causing B'Elanna to laugh.

''No I can't I would need a weapon to do that kind of damage. So I guess we have all been assuming things about you. Harry was right'' B'Elanna speculated on all the times Harry had berated her for her seemingly harsh treatment of the former Borg.

''I'm aware of what Ensign Kim has told you of me. That we would get along well if we made the effort. That we'd find we like each other underneath the irritation. He has expressed the same opinions of you to me'' Seven smiled in a sad way ''It is a shame neither of us saw this before. I think would have liked to have called you friend before now''

B'Elanna returned the sad look ''Yeah.. I guess we are as stubborn as each other.. But you'd call me friend now right? After today?'' B'Elanna felt as if her hearts had stopped beating, she desperately wanted an affirmative answer from Seven but didn't want the young drone to see how important that yes was.

Turning on her side so she could look B'Elanna full in the face Seven said with all sincerity ''I have never truly regarded you as an enemy. And I have always hoped we could become friends. Despite how much you may annoy me with your stubbornness. I like you. And yes I hope that we can now call ourselves friends'' she smiled and B'Elanna saw complete honesty in her eyes.

''Good, cause your stuck with me now'' B'Elanna replied grinning as relief spread through her she felt giddy.

''I can think of worse people to be stuck with'' Seven smiled broadly feeling just as giddy.

''Well I am going to get ready for our Batleth simulation Seven. I shall leave the turbolift and our victims in your capable hands'' B'Elanna smiled warmly at the young woman who nodded and returned her smile and with that the fiery engineer left to shower and change.

Seven Walked up to Holodeck one at 1950 to find B'Elanna there waiting for her. Seven felt her heart skip a beat as the beautiful dark woman beamed on seeing her. She couldn't believe how well the doctors advice had worked. OK so B'Elanna probably wouldn't be interested in a romantic relationship, but at least they could be friends. That would at least give Seven the opportunity to admire her from a little nearer than afar. She took in B'Elanna's appearance. The half Klingon had chosen to wear traditional blood red Klingon battle armor, and as Seven looked at the woman she felt her pulse quicken. She herself had chosen to wear her velocity suit much to B'Elanna's appreciation. Not that Seven noticed the half Klingon's amorous stares being too wrapped up in staring at B'Elanna.

''I..Hi Seven'' B'Elanna greeted the woman breathlessly. '_Damn the hypospray must be wearing off_' she thought to herself, as she tore her eyes from the younger woman's breasts to focus on impossibly blue eyes that took her breath away.

''Hello Lieutenant'' Seven smiled. She felt nervous and giddy. As she looked at B'Elanna she noticed that the half Klingon was sweating. Her pupils were dilated and her respiration had increased. '_Most likely it is simple battle lust_' Seven dismissed. Not wanting to believe that it could be her presence that had produced a reaction in the chief engineer, in case she was wrong and was rejected.

''Shall we kick some butt then?'' B'Elanna asked Seven handing her a Batleth. Allowing Seven to lead the way into the simulation B'Elanna thought to herself as she watched Seven's hips sway as she walked '_Hot damn Seven!.. Hopefully killing a few warriors might just temper these urges_'

''Indeed'' Seven said almost in answer to B'Elanna's unspoken thought. They made their way into a dimly lit cave. Seven watched the smaller woman as the simulation started. She was a one woman whirlwind, thrusting, parrying, dancing in circles around her opponents. Many of whom were twice the diminutive warriors size. Seven was in awe, she'd never seen B'Elanna in full warrior mode and she liked it. Unbidden images of the woman ravaging her here in this cave rose to her mind as she dispatched her own enemies. Before the two realized that the time had passed, the beeping of the holodeck's alarm to let them know they had ten minutes rang through the cave. Letting out a cry any Klingon would be proud of Seven threw aside her Batleth and proceeded to strangle her opponent with her bare hands. Seven began cursing fluently in English and Klingon, causing B'Elanna to kill her last opponent outright so she could watch the amazing woman. She didn't realize but as she watched Seven pummeling the gruff warrior, B'Elanna stared to growl low in her chest due to her arousal. Her eyes fixed only on Seven. Who after finally dispatching of her opponent let out another howl of victory. Turning she grinned at B'Elanna and finally saw how the half Klingon had been staring at her. The low almost purr like growl now audible to Seven, and she felt herself growling in response. They stood there for minutes staring and growling before they began to slowly and deliberately circle each other.

''Oh for goodness sake I thought you two had sorted things out!'' Captain Janeway's voice crept into the two womens brain's. Turning they regarded her, B'Elanna beginning to snarl at the petite woman who'd interrupted her claiming of Seven. On seeing that she at least had a little more control, Seven moved to stand protectively in front of B'Elanna and panted out.

''We have sorted things out Captain. There is no danger to either of us. If you will excuse us we must resolve this matter'' Seven knew she and B'Elanna were too far gone to want to stop now. She had the feeling that B'Elanna was so lost in her bloodfever that she would cause harm if the ritual didn't complete. She had to get them somewhere private and quickly.

''Seven.. I think you should take B'Elanna to the infirmary'' Captain Janeway ordered watching the drone pout at her.

''Captain we are wasting time. The Doctor can not help B'Elanna. I.. trust me please. Now unless you want me to let the enraged Klingon get at you. I think you should let us past.'' Seven replied curtly, almost imploring Janeway. All the time, keeping herself between B'Elanna and the Captain. Did the Captain really think she was so naive that she didn't know what was happening or that she was a willing participant.

''Seven I'm not sure you realize whats happening with B'Elanna she needs The Doctor'' the Captain examined the former Borg's flushed face and heavy breathing. She noted how Seven kept the palm of her hand pressed against the snarling half Klingon's stomach. Seeming to reassure and at the same time hold her back. It hit her, Seven knew B'Elanna was experiencing Bloodlust and she was also a willing participant in the ritual. Ignoring the obvious threat that had been made she added ''Unless.. you really do feel you are able to care for her.. in which case i will see you both in the morning meeting'' Not knowing if she had made the right move she turned her back to the pair. She hoped B'Elanna would see it as a submission and not follow through with the attack. She glanced at the door as the pair exited. Seeing B'Elanna now purring, and nuzzling Seven's neck, as the former Borg tried desperately to get them both somewhere private quickly. She shook her head ''Well. That all happened pretty fast'' she said to herself before loading her velocity program. Making note to return the young womens Batleth's tomorrow.

As the two women made their way to B'Elanna's quarters they passed Harry and Ensign T'Pal locked in a very heated embrace. Causing B'Elanna to loudly say ''You can thank us later Starfleet'' as they walked past.

''Oh I will Marquis I will'' Harry retorted back ''Congratulations by the way.. It's about time you two came to your senses'' he offered the pair which was met by grunts and dismissive waves as they entered the turbolift.

''Computer Deck 8'' Seven stated.

''Computer halt turbolift security override Torres Omega 5'' B'Elanna countered and pushed the blond woman against the wall of the turbolift.

''B'Elanna.. are you sure you want to do this.. with me?'' Seven asked quietly. Suddenly afraid because she knew that if they bonded there would be no going back for her. She was already in love with the beautiful half Klingon.

''Seven, I wouldn't be doing this with you if I didn't want to.. I.. want.. you..I have.. for a long.. long.. time'' B'Elanna purred. Seductively kissing the young woman's neck as she spoke. Inhaling her unique scent B'Elanna sighed contentedly ''too long..''

Seven groaned at the contact from the engineers hot lips on her neck ''Ohhh Omega so have I B'Elanna'' she breathed ''but... Maybe we could get back to your quarters first..?'' she suggested not making any real effort to disengage the woman who was so successfully making her knees weak with desire.

''mmmm but I want you now..'' B'Elanna kissed Seven full on the lips. Passion taking over both women the kiss deepened, tongues dueling for dominance. Seven found her hands wandering of their own accord, down B'Elanna's back to firmly cup the half Klingon's buttocks pulling the smaller woman closer.

Breaking the kiss for air, B'Elanna ran her left hand up Seven's body while the right snaked round the blond's waist to grab hold of Seven's toned thigh as she pushed her own against Seven's heated center, causing Seven to groan with pleasure. Her left hand continued it's maddeningly slow journey over Seven's heaving breasts exciting her nipples on it's way up. Slowly and deliberately she used the flat of her palm to push Seven's chin up and sideways so that the blond beauty was showing B'Elanna her cheek. She examined her prize, taking in the young woman's breasts she licked her lips. Biting her lower lip, B'Elanna allowed her eyes to travel over Seven's neck. With her head at this angle B'Elanna could see clearly the blood pumping through her veins. Causing the half Klingon to lose all sense of time or location. All B'Elanna could hear was a rushing in her ears and she began to growl. Flicking her eyes finally to the woman's face. She took in the heavily lidded eyes. Seven's flushed face and rapid panting and B'Elanna knew that Seven was turned on as hell. All of a sudden her senses heightened and she could smell the young woman's desire. Seven wanted this, she accepted the Klingon's blood lust. That fascinated B'Elanna. She made a mental note to talk to Seven about this when they had time before letting go and allowing her Klingon heritage to come to the fore. Snarling, she bit Seven's cheek inhaling the scent of her blood. B'Elanna was lost to a world of pure sensation. Licking, kissing and nipping at Seven's flesh where she had bitten her. Suddenly B'Elanna heard a snarl from Seven, and a delicious pain burnt on her jaw. Seven had claimed her '_Kahless be damned_' she thought as her whole body reacted to the blond woman. Seven had not only accepted it but she'd succumbed to blood lust herself. '_Kahless I am in love_' B'Elanna's brain screamed while her lips shouted her lovers name ''Kahless! Seven! I love you!''

Captain Janeway sat at her desk in her ready room it was 0100 when Lieutenant Carey walked in to present the night shift report. ''All systems are running within acceptable parameters Captain.. except..''

''Except what Lieutenant?''

''Turbo lift 7 is still out of order, can't work it out, if I didn't know better I'd say the Chief herself or Seven shut it down''

Captain Janeway kept her face impassive. She thought she had a fairly good idea what was going on here... 4 hours? Impressive. Goodness those two were well matched. Glancing at the two Batleth's on her couch, Captain Janeway smiled broadly. Snapping her head round and looking directly at Carey she fixed him with a grin and said ''That's OK Lieutenant I have a feeling the issue will spontaneously resolve itself by morning. Dismissed'' And with that a bemused Carey left her ready room to the sound of The Captain chuckling lightly to herself.


End file.
